


Going Down

by The_Problematic_Blender



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Gen, Petals to the metal, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: A transcription of a short segment of the elevator scene in Petals to the Medal episode 19, rewritten in the form of a short story.





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> We’re working on writing dialogue in my creative writing class, and according to my teacher, writing dialogue with blends tags is the Most Difficult Thing.
> 
> It was at this assignment I realized that I was light years ahead of the seniors in there with me.
> 
> Anyway, the assignment was to transcribe a scene from a movie where two people are talking and turn it into a short story. Naturally, I decided to ignore the directions and chose one of my favorite scenes from Petals to the Metal. I think it turned out alright.

As the elevator passed floor eleven, it came to a sudden stop, and Taako and Magnus look to each other before the lights blink off. “Cool cool.” Magnus mutters under his breath. The two adventurers turn their attention to the exterior glass wall of the elevator shaft, seeing the vines that covered the outside of the building begin to move in a circular motion, as if they were constricting the building. The glass begins to crack as the vines do this, making both Taako and Magnus take a step back before the glass wall shatters. Through the glass walls of the elevator, the two watch in horror as the vines begin to wrap around the elevator. Even looking down, they saw vines filling up the elevator shaft like water, trying to take up all the empty space, and it was filling up fast.

Taako looks around, spotting a maintenance hatch in the elevator ceiling. “Magnus, uh, could you knock the, uh, the panel out?” Taako asks, looking to Magnus.

Magnus looks to the maintenance hatch. “Yeah, probably.” Magnus’ voice is quiet as he looks back at Taako, obviously not on the same page as Taako.

“Could you use, like, I don’t know, phantom fist or your hands?”

“I mean, I could try.” Magnus replies. He positions himself directly underneath the hatch and winds up, gripping his hand into a tight fist as a large spectral hand surrounds it. When Magnus punches the hatch, it pops right off, flying off the elevator and through the air.

There’s a moment of silence before Taako speaks. “In hindsight, we probably could have just opened it.”

“Yeah.” The phantom fist dissipates, and Magnus takes a step back and bends down a little, linking his hands together and looking expectantly at Taako. “I’ll lift you up.”

Taako pulls out his umbra staff with a smug grin, giving it a little twirl in his hand. “Unnecessary, my man. Rope trick!” Taako exclaims in a singsong voice, extra emphasis on the R. He points his umbra staff to the ceiling of the elevator where the emergency hatch was. A dark beam of magic shoots out of it and up the elevator shaft, flying in sixty feet into the air before taking shape of a black vortex, a tethered rope falling down the sixty feet and into the elevator. Magnus hums in surprise as he stands back up. Taako sheathes his umbra staff and takes a leap, grabbing the rope before he slips down and falls to the ground. “Ugh, I’m flashing back to gym class over here.” Taako comments.

“Let me try.” Magnus offers, and Taako steps aside. Magnus tightly grips the rope and hauls himself up it, making it up out through the elevator hatch. Before Magnus gets too far up the rope, he reaches a hand down to Taako. “C’mon.”

The elevator groans as Taako reaches up, the vines starting to pull the elevator down, and when he takes Magnus’ hand, the elevator falls from beneath him. Taako is threaded through the elevator hatch as it falls, hurtling down, down, down. Magnus holds onto Taako as the two watch the elevator disappear down the shaft, being swallowed up by vines.

“Cool cool.” Magnus repeats as the two assess their current predicament.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment down below, I love all types of feedback, and remember:
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **RRRRROPE TRICK!**  
>  _


End file.
